coeiiifandomcom-20200215-history
Spell Effects
Technical Mumbo Jumbo Most spell effects can be resisted (completely negates) with some type of resistance check. The go-to resistance check is Magic Resistance, although some effects (stun, entangle, earth grip) check against strength. Fear must instead overcome a Morale check. Sometimes these Spell Effects must overcome both (A fear spell that checks against morale and MR, giving the victim 2 chances to resist) Typical MR checks are as follows Easy has a check of 1d5 Standard (Just says "MR Negates) has a check of 2d4 Hard (great difficulty) is a check of 2d6 If other effects have their own, separate check rolls (like for breaking free of entangle, afte the unit is trapped), these will be listed under those effects. Very few spell effects are permanent (such as Disease and Decay), therefore they will wear off after battle. Burn Effected unit takes Fire Damage every turn until the effect is removed or the unit dies. Like Poison, Regeneration, Decay, and other like effects, Burn will continue to tick for awhile after the battle is over. So affected units may still die whether a battle is won. Commonly found within Pyromancy. Blessing Otherwise known as "Blessed." This is a somewhat unique category that only applies to a few factions, namely Voice of El and Priest King. This effect makes the unit recieve the special bonuses these factions have unlocked from their gods. Some of their units will be permanently blessed, while others will can recieve it mid combat via spells. They are usually effects such as +hp, +MR resistance, +damage, etc. Note, a unit gaining HP from a blessing spell mid-fight will not have their HP raised, only their max HP. Decay Effected unit takes one damage a turn until the unit dies. Like Poison, Burn, Regeneration or other like effects, it will continue to tick for awhile after the battle is over. So effected units may still die whether the battle is won or lost. Commonly found within the magic school of Necromancy. Disease Effected unit takes one damage each month (50% chance) until the unit dies. This effect is considered a "Battle Affliction" for the sake of healing (those with immortal or Regeneration will quickly remove it). Also lowers the unit's strenght by one. Commonly found within the magic school of Necromancy. Charm Effected unit is removed from the fight. At the end of the fight if the charming side wins, the unit will appear in the army, if the unit's owner wins, the unit dies. Charmed enemy Commanders retain their full abilities (rituals, ability to lead troops), but start under the command of the spellcaster. Commonly found in Witchery and (for animals) Druidism. Humanoid-only charm can be found under Prayers. Drain The unit using the ability will gain life scaling with the amount of damage dealt. This life can cause the unit to gain up to but not exceeding twice the unit's maximum health. All health in excess of the unit's maximum health will be lost at the end of the battle. This effect is ignored if the target is inanimate. Example, a Demilich has a 15 Maximum HP. He then casts an multi-target drain spell that deals a total of 35 damage. He will only increase his hitpoints up to 30. If this spell ended the battle, he will be lowered back to his maximum of 15. Commonly found within the magic school of Necromancy. Enslavement Effected unit joins the enslaving army, if it is a leader it becomes a basic unit, losing it's ability to lead troop and preform any rituals; but retaining any ability to cast spells in combat. This effect happens mid combat, contrasted with "Charm" where the victim first disappears from combat. Fear Effected unit must succeed at a save or flee the battle. If the battle is won the unit will return, if the battle is lost they die. Fear cannot affect sleeping units. Commonly found on creatures in the form of Causes Fear. Immobilized Effected unit is unable to take any action and takes one extra damage form every attack. This effect has many sub-types that are removed in different ways. *'Confused' Every round this unit makes a 1d30 magic resist save to remove this effect. Every round this unit fails this save it has a 50% chance of doing nothing, a 25% chance of acting normally and a 25% of harming itself based on strength. *'Earth Grip' Every round this unit makes a 2d6 strength save to remove this effect. If unsuccessful the unit makes a 1d5+7 strength roll, if successful the unit can act that turn. Commonly found in Dwarf Magic. *'Entanglement' Every round this unit makes a 1d8 strength save to remove this effect. If unsuccessful the unit makes a 1d5+5 strength roll, if successful the unit can act that turn. Commonly found in Druidism. *'Imprisoned in Ice' Has a 20% chance of being removed every round. The unit gains two armor and takes one Cold Damage every round. *'Palalyzation' Has a 10% chance of being removed every round. Commonly found in many different schools, Deep Magic being the most predominant *'Sleep' This effect is removed any time the unit is hit and has a 5% chance of being removed every round. Commonly found in numerous schools, such as Witchery and Troll Magic. *'Stun' This effect only lasts one round. Commonly found in spell and attack effects. Invulnerability Affected unit ignores all effects from the specified source (non-magical, fire, blunt, ext.). Poison Effected unit takes Poison Damage every turn until the effect is removed or the unit dies. Like Burn, Regeneration, Decay, and other like effects, Poison will continue to tick for awhile after the battle is over. So effected units may still die whether a battle is won or lost. This is effect is found in numerous schools, predominantly those that are nature-based such as Druidism, Troll Magic, Witchery, and Serpent Magic. Weakness Effected unit's strength is decreased by two. With most weapons this will also decrease damage by two. Commonly found in spell and attack effects.